monstergalaxyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Zodiac Islands
The zodiac Islands is a sequel for the original monster galaxy Pc version. It was released by gaiainterative for Android and ios systems. The main goal remains the same. Catching mogas and battle using them. Gameplay The game is based on a turn battle system and Strenght/Weakness against all twelve zodiac signs. There are also levels that can only be reached by playing through the story line. The player can use three different actions in battle. Attack It's the basic offensive action also called as a physical attack. In order to successfully deal damage to the enemy the player must choose the attack command and then a power roullet will appear next to your current moga. The player must tap to attack trying to set the arrow as closer as possible to the Perfect space that shows in green with an indicator. The closer the players tap higher is the damage done. Zodiac It's a secondary offensive action that can be used in battle. The zodiac attack must be charged in order to be used but you can freely use it when the moga is selected for the first time during that battle. there's also a way to recharge the zodiac attack by switching the current active moga to another and then bringing it back to battle. The player must continuously tap the screen in order to charge the attack. A time countdown will appear once the attack is selected and the player has 5 seconds to perform the attack. Zodiac Strenght and Zodiac weakness All zodiac damage is 100% accurate unless the player misses the timer countdown what will drop the damage to 0 as well losing the turn. But there are also another thing that counts for the damage amount. If your moga's zodiac is less effective against your foe's zodiac the damage done is reduced, showing in red. In counterpoint if the zodiac sign is more effective the overall damage increases, showing in green. Those signs which are the same or match in section will keep the normal damage, showing in white. Capture this action allows the player to catch the wild mogas when they are available. It consumes starseeds for each try and has a different success rate depending on your foe's current HP and rarity. the lower the HP higher will be the success rate. Beginer - 100% Common - 59% Uncommon - 39% Rare - 29% Super rare - 19% Epic - 9% Legendary - 4% Run away through the pause menu the player can choose the run away command that allows the player to escape from battle. An icon bearing RUN AWAY will appear right above your moga but there are chances of missing and the moga will not flee losing the turn. Energy The game has an energy pattern. It is provided to the player 100 energy as the max amount and it is consumed when a battle is chosen. It recharges 1 energy point every 2 minutes. ens Sta Basic item used for capture wild mogas. it can be found after any battles in the world map or received when player complete tasks. can also be brought from shop. Master Starseed only available through the capture menu. It provides to the player 100% chances to catch any moga consuming moga cash for each use. Blue coffe Fully recharges the players energy or fully restores one moga health. Can be earned by tasks or received in daily gift. Moga cash The current game currency used in the shop to buy itens or mogas. Characters [Spoiler warning] You - 'A peasant also the playable character in game. the name can be changed at the game's start. '''Probus - '''A royal moga fighter. Will face the player for a battle at the Main Land. '''Real Rick - '''An outlaw man that lives taming mogas. he will help during the tamers journey. '''Minotaur - '''A ferocious moga beast that lives in Taurus Island. Eats everybody who dares to face him. '''Broomstar - '''An old man who lives in Aries Island. He collects (eats) pebbles. '''Ceci - '''The ruler of Gemeni Island. She's a young girl twin sister with Poli. '''Poli - '''Twin sister with Ceci. she was locked in a tower that hides within Gemeni Island. '''Hungry Bill - '''A super dang hungry man on account of no food. he always has a favor to ask. Major Locations '''Mainland -' '''Aries Island 'Taurus Island - '''King Otho's prision Island. those who go to jail are thrown there to face minotaur. '''Gemeni Island - ' 'Cancer Island - ' Story You are a peasant who just started moga taming. being scouted by parents, You start the trip through the Main Land heading to the King Otho's Outpost to become a real moga tamer. When the player reaches this spot Probus will tell You that only royal members can become moga tamers. You have no other choice but to battle with Probus to evade arrest. Your parents tell you about a man that lives in Aires island and may help with that prision issue. this point You should be able to battle Gin a super rare moga. Arriving at Aries island You will meet Broomstar. The old man will ask you some quests to prove your strength and Real Rick is going see your potential. This is the man who's going to help through the journey. He's going to carry you to Taurus Island and the parents will no longer scout their kid. Real Rick and Broomstar will help finding Spartacus. the super rare moga should be a good friend against the powerful foes at Taurus Island but arriving there You will meet a ... well.. a friend called Hungry Bill. He tells You about a powerful moga that lies within the Island and Real Rick will ask you to catch that moga. While Hungry Bill asks a lot of favors Rick says that Turus Island is almost untouched by humans and tresures can be found in the Island. Going ahead You will face the Minotaur who tries to kill the player everytime. After being defeated for the last time inside Minotaur's Lair he agrees to join the player if You proves to be able to catch him. Then Real Rick will travel with You to Gemeni Island to find the powerful mogas that once lived there asking You to go searching the place. At White Tower a young girl will chalenge You. Ceci will use powerful mogas to defend the Island but after losing will tell about her twin sister Poli that should be waiting for You straight ahead. Ceci then appears pretending to be Poli and chalenges the young peasant once more. After being defeated falling with her lie ceci confess that the real Poli was locked by King otho inside the black tower. You helps ceci and free poli from the tower and together the sisters ask You to defeat the powerful mogas that Otho sent. You then defeat the legendary moga Drakos retrieving the Island to ceci and Poli's hands. Real Rick asks about the powerful mogas and Poli tells You about the legendary Wyrm that lives inside the Black Tower. Info: this article still incomplete! further actualizations will be addeded soon. Info: this article about this game is a stub. please help us to improve the quality.